ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Gardening Recipes/Tree Saplings
Not sure where to add it on this page so I'll post it here for an admin to insert; To garden elemental ores: Plant tree cutting on darksday Feed corresponding crystals to the desired ore (ice for ice ore), doesn't matter on which day Harvest on lightsday If you want a light ore then don't feed any crystals. It's all based on luck. Some believe that the moon phase is of influence but I haven't seen any conclusive tests on this yet. At first I thought you had to plant the cutting on the day of your desired ore. So I've done ice on iceday and fed ice crystals on iceday and harvest on iceday, this has always given me platinum leaves. Same goes for lightening. Planted on lighteningday, fed lightening crystals on lightening and harvest on lightening. So this also gave me platinum leaves. --Tattersail 03:37, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :Do you mean plant the tree saplings not cuttings approximately 30 real life Everytime I do something for tree saplings, they die way before 30 days. EVERYTIME. ~ mur : Make SURE you check your pots every day, i suggest checking them when you log on and when you log off (checking them meaning going in Mog House and clicking the examine pot option under gardening tab) Gardening comments First of all, Tattersail is surely mixing things up a bit. I'm 99.9% sure that he IS talking about Tree Saplings and not Tree Cuttings. The fact that he posted this on discussion page for Tree Saplings should be a clue I suppose. :D And I'm also pretty sure he's not getting platinum leaves from both ice and lightning crystals, but from ice only. Lightning should give silver leaves. As for stuff dying before it's gone 30 days...uh...yeah. I don't know where whoever posted that got it from. I've heard Arcane Flowerpots extends the growth period, so that might be it. Personally I've been using Porcelain Flowerpots for quite a while, and from planting to harvest it's more or less exactly 21 days. On the hour. If I plant on a monday at 9am, I should be able to feed first crystal the next monday at 9am, and feed second crystal the next monday at 9am, and then finally harvest the monday after at 9am. Of course, you don't HAVE to be that punctual. In my experience the plants will be in their "feed crystal to" stage for over 24 hours, so if you can't get to it right away there's no panic. But the next feeding/harvesting will be skewered by the number of hours you were late. --Valle 09:12, 13 October 2007 (UTC) In my experience, the Plant/Feed1/Feed2/Harvest breakdown usually goes Plant, 10 RL days -> Feed 1, 7 RL Days -> Feed 2, 5 RL Days -> Harvest, sometimes adding a day between Feed 2 and Harvest. For a total of 21-22 days or there's about. I'd like to add, also in my experience, when feeding 2 different crystals to the plant (say, Water/Lightning), it's as if the second crystal never takes hold; I've never gotten any traditional results from whatever the second crystal was. For my above example, I recently harvested only Mythril Leafs and Fire Clusters from a Water/Lightning feeding plan. I've also never harvested any elemental ore when I mixed crystals (I've also tried a Water/Dark combo that ended in particularly emaciated results). I believe the pattern on display on this page will bear that out for the missing combinations as well, so mix and match at your own risk. In a brief experiment involving a None/Lightning combination, I got the usual None results of Reishi Mushrooms and Gold Leafs, but also harvested Water Clusters and Lightning Ore. Note that I got double the usual amount of clusters with that combination, usually 3 to 4 clusters per plant when that was picked. More experimentation is in the works. --Eisenzahn 07:11, 13 August 2008 (UTC)